Rukia's Kind of Drunk
by Kiwi Lovelybones
Summary: Rukia tells the story of what really happened last night with her orange haired boss. One-shot.


**Back to doing the good o'l one shots again. This was a repost. **

**Rukia's Kind of Drunk**

_Sex is so much steamer when you surrender to strong Sake… I would know. _—Rukia Kuchiki.

Yup, mhm…

I opened my eyes and I knew I would instantly regret it. My temples were pounding. As the face of my alarm clock began ring louder in my head, I saw that it was seven in the morning. My mouth was dry and I could barely swallow. I found a bottle of water on the nightstand and reached out to grab it, desperate to slake my thirst. I leaned out to grab it and instantly regretted it. I wrapped my fingers around the bottle, trying to grasp it and I managed to knock off it along with my alarm clock to the floor.

"Oh great." I groaned, reaching down and moving my hand around over the carpet, trying to make contact with the plastic but finding only clothes and Chappy dust bunnies...

I kept moving my hand until my fingers found the plastic. I grabbed it as fast as I could, brought the bottle to my mouth, pulled open the stopper with my teeth and took a long swig of the chilled liquid. Suddenly, I felt another leg other than mine awkwardly slump over my thigh, followed by a toned arm over my lower back. My heart dropped as I turned my head around. I recall the orange hair almost instantly.

It was Red Mamba who was in my bed. His real name was Ichigo Kurosaki, current owner of Las Noches— a dojo I happened to live close to. And shamefully, I have slept with my boss. Yet he's my _sensei_ in bed. His nickname came not only from his strawberry orange hair but also from his fiery venomous temper and his snakelike techniques. Which were just as venomous as his disposition. Being the sensei, he had a bit of a reputation for his hostile demeanor against other psychics and other martial art teachers in Japan.

I must say, I fucked up big time. For years now, I have avoided Ichigo successfully. I mean just because he was my boss didn't mean I had to talk to him. He was actually attractive and had a portioned physique but, I was never into spiky arrogant heads to be honest. Not only was he an arrogant stud, he was a shit talker— still is. I just laughed silently thinking about it because I was the only girl that never gave into any of that mess he spewed. In fact, I'm certain that my efforts of shunning him pissed him off to no end. He believed that he could get anything he wanted by just simply talking and taking.

I quietly rolled back over, hoping that if he did wake up, I would already be at work. As I kept still, I began thinking again— _what the hell was I thinking? _What led me to giving in to the Great Red Mamba? Hopefully I didn't hit the Sake bottle too much last night. Would that matter? No matter how many cups I have, I go crazy. I carefully maneuvered myself from my side and onto my back, without waking him. It meant that his hand was on my belly and his leg was now between mine. I felt his fingers come to life and begin to move over my soft skin.

…It was then when my mind brought me back to last night at Las Noches.

I was closing the dojo for the night. A few of Ichigo's students stayed to help clean walls, mop up a few blood stains and clean the floor mats. I had no intentions of staying later than what I originally did. Which was no more than about six hours.

"Thanks Renji." I bowed to the blood red head. He stood there with his arms crossed, never failing to look so indignant every time I glanced at him. I just cracked a grin. He thought he was so tough. Ichigo had ranked him number one balance and second in roundhouse combat. His balance and elegant fighting style made it difficult for anyone one to touch him and for that, everyone called him the crane.

"You oughta get to your job on time so you won't have to stay late." I enjoyed his nonchalant voice, "This ain't the place to be when it's dark." See, Renji was the guy I had a thing for. In fact if I was staying late, it was because he was practicing or getting ready for a tournament.

"Sure… sure…" I shrugged. "I can handle myself."

"You got moves huh?" I could feel Renji's competitive tone seeping through his actions when he held up his fists.

"Yea…" I was pretty good fighter myself. I could pin down a few guys of Ichigo's. Working at a dojo can do that to a small midget like me.

"So show me then." Renji insisted, his fists tightened as he provoked me a little more. Duking it out with a guy I had a thing for was okay in my book. So I held up my hands like most of the students I observed, one fist in front of the other and both of my feet were stationed in place. Just in case of any cheating knock outs.

"Okay. Attack me." I suppose that was more than enough invitation for Renji to invade my space of comfort. A balanced leg came close to my head and I blocked it with both hands, pushing him back a little. I flipped backwards and grabbed my broom for defense, pointing the tip at the base of his neck all in one motion.

He flipped back smiling, his feet sliding elegantly on the clean mat, "Nice Rukia." Before I said thank you, he proceeded to laugh, "But you see, I was going easy on you…" he moved his hands and feet in an awkward stance. One that I wasn't familiar with. Still, I held my broom spinning it above me. He had decided to come forth and break my broom with a single balanced hand and kicked the two halves out of my grip. Then he proceeded to ambush me by taking a quick step behind me. Which was way too fast for my eyes. I stumbled back to get at least one part of my broom so I could whack him with it.

To my dismay, he was ahead of me. Renji elegantly knocked it out of my hands with another well balanced kick and dodged below my sudden kick to trip me. I fell face first on the mat. I didn't expect to go down so quickly but I rolled over and hopped back on my two feet. I expected more from the crane but to my shock, he hit the wall with a violent thud.

"Huh…" Renji blinked, wondering how I could have down that. Then the man's eyes widen seeing his sensei with his palm out and eccentric red ruby colors and smoke emerging from it. "Sensei, I thought you left already?"

"Damn good thing I didn't…" Ichigo smiled evilly, "I would have never known that you like picking on little midgets, Renji."

"N-no…" Renji hopped back up, "We were just messing around. Tell him Rukia…" It's funny how Renji acted so tough. Then real master comes and he backs down so quickly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Renji was just showing me some moves." I stared at the orange head as he stared back at me. Eyes that were once still, were now riddled with dark bloodlust. This bloodlust wasn't for me, thankfully.

"You're lucky Renji. Rukia was able to get you out of that one…" Ichigo hissed, a line of whites shinned in the light, "Now explain her bloody nose…"

I blinked, touching my nose and the red moisture that touched my fingertips. I hadn't noticed before. However Ichigo gave him no time to respond. In an instant, Red Mamba was gone, vanished from our sight.

The whisper of a footstep to his left, Renji turned at the sound of running feet. Ichigo came out of nowhere and launched his student in the air, inducing him to hit the stone ceiling. Ichigo's fingers twitched and tensed up, ready to some more draw blood. Instead he paused, lightly dusting off his long black kimono. I couldn't help but watch, my heart aching for Renji who just laid there, partially out of breath.

Ichigo left him there too and offered me a towel to wipe the blood. Before I could refuse, he frowned at me, eyes raging a different shade of red, "Swallow your pride and just take the damn thing." he threw the wet towel at me, "If it wasn't for me you'd be where Renji is right now…"

There was just something about him that I couldn't stand. "Kiss my ass Mamba. I would have lasted if he didn't break my broom." that earned me a hard grip on my wrist. He pulled me towards him. I wouldn't show him that his actions hurt.

He gritted through his teeth, "What's it gonna take for you to call me Ichigo…"

I hit a nerve. I smiled, "Dunno, try throwing me up in the ceiling like you did Renji just a bit ago." speaking of Renji, we left him in the other room. I rushed to the kitchen to wash out the towel. Ichigo followed. I don't why he did. I just ignored him and dabbed my nose to stop the bleeding.

He sighs, snatching the towel from me and pours Sake on it. "Stops the bleeding faster…" then he presses it against my nose.

The smell raided my nostrils and I pushed him away. "Thanks… but I got it..." I faked a smile, drying my nose.

"So uptight…" His demeanor suddenly changed. Smiling like a kid on Christmas, "Have some Sake…"

Finally I was done attending to my nose. "No thanks…"

"Why not… drinking Sake isn't bad…" Ichigo laughed, "…everyone loves Sake." he poured him a cup. Knowing him, he had probably been hitting that bottle all day. Hell, he was probably drunk right now.

"Sure drinking it isn't bad… drinking it with _you_ is…" I assured him.

This even made him laugh harder. "Pussy…" he snickers under his breath. "I'm sure that's why you haven't joined my class yet after all these years of working here. Little midget is much too scared to try something because she's afraid it might tickle her fancy." he laughed, taking a few gulps.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Or maybe…" Ichigo chuckled, "Maybe you're afraid of what your brother would think. You know," he smiled, eyes almost winking at her, "He'll do anything to keep you from maturing past the age of sixteen…" Yup this fool was drunk.

To set those records, I'm twenty and what my brother didn't know… didn't hurt him. "Talking that shit again," I grabbed a wooden cup and filled it up. I made sure to down it so he couldn't talk anymore.

"Well, I'm only speaking the truth." he gulped the rest in his cup then did a quick refill.

"Like I said before, kiss my ass Mamba…" The drink burned my throat as it went down. I wouldn't tell him now much of a light weight I was when I consumed Sake or, how wild I could get. I quickly took two more cups to shut his mouth for good.

"You swallowed all that like a champ… what other things can you swallow…" he questioned, licking his lips and pouring himself another cup.

I had no time to react to that question. Ichigo pushed his face into mine, his tongue venturing deep within my mouth. I could feel the Sake draining from his mouth into mine. His fingers had rubbed at my nipples, through my shirt. His other hand had deftly slipped between my legs, gently squeezing the sudden tense muscles in my inner thighs. I could feel my clit began to get firm and start to tingle between my legs. I let out an involuntary gasp. I wasn't under his full control yet. So I pulled back breathing heavily.

He had dug his hands into my thick black hair and pulled so that I was forced to look at him, his tongue flickered on my neck. My lower regions gave a token pulse as he nibbled back up. I couldn't help but moan again. He dug his face under my shirt and bit the front latches of my bra with his teeth, freeing my firm breasts. Then with his teeth again, he tore my shirt halfway to my bellybutton.

Finally I pulled further away which didn't do much. Ichigo was so strong, constricting his muscles around me I couldn't move. I couldn't believe how tipsy I had gotten within just fifteen minutes of foreplay. Then again, it was Ichigo who was feeding Sake to me each time he invaded my lips, causing me to fall back under his control.

At that point Ichigo realized that our wanton behavior was too steamy to be continued at the dojo. Quickly I had whispered into his ear to go to my place. Seconds apart, he swung my ass over his shoulder and began stumbling out into the street. I had never laughed and screamed so much in my life. Thankfully Renji left or else, he would have seen us slip out of the dojo so intoxicated. I know that I should have kept quiet, until we got to my home, but I couldn't, I just couldn't and when I felt his monstrous hand smack the meaty part of my cheeks just enough to sting, I literately came.

As soon as we reached the door to my apartment, he put me down so I could unlock it. Soon, we were making out all over the place, stripping each other of clothing and rolling along the walls until we got to my room. I was left in my underwear in which he ripped off. As quick as a flash, his fingers slipped inside my wet hole and his teeth were on my clit, sucking it into his hot mouth while his tongue flicked and stroked.

I tell ya, before I knew it, I was thrusting against his face as he fucked me with his mouth and hand. God, my knees were turning to jelly and I was gasping and moaning, loudly. I was moaning loudly and I could feel my juices flooding his mouth as he prolonged my orgasm with that wicked tongue of his.

I grabbed his hair hard and pulled him against my throbbing mound. I had already been soaking as he'd expertly fingered my pussy and of course I had reciprocated, placing my hand on that hard beast that dangled low. The drunk me wanted Red Mamba's cock now and I didn't care how.

My legs were wide apart and although I came several times, he didn't stop his assault. In fact, he could read my body talk as it whispered fuck me now. Ichigo not only lived up to his name as Red Mamba but it described his junk below. My legs were wide for him as he took his hard length and smack it on my soaked entrance.

"You want it?" Ichigo glared, his eyes changing to a ruby, "You gotta ask for it my dirty little midget…" He grunted as he smacked on my entrance once more. I couldn't even speak at that point, my body was shaking so hard. All I could do is groan loudly, grabbing his sides for dear life. But Mamba didn't play. He didn't accept my plea. Instead, he pinned down my hands violently, "Say it Rukia!" he forced my hands above my head, and held them there until I winced in pain.

"…Y-Yes…" I choked.

"Yes… what?" I felt his free hand mingle with my clit again. I was panting and quivering, my whole body was on fire. I was on the edge of an orgasm but somehow he was able to hold me from it, merely just teasing me. "Yes what, Rukia?

The drunk me wanted his hard rod now! Right now! And he chose to make me suffer. "Y-YES S-SENSEI!" I cried for this torture to stop. However, my response made him snicker evilly.

"So I'm your sensei, huh?" he didn't wait for another answer. Instead, he flips me over and forces himself into me. He pounds himself even harder, "You feel so fucking amazing…" he groaned. He grunted as he thrust it in, deep and hard, stretching me open. God, he was so huge! As he pulled out, he slapped my arse, hard. I was bumping against him as he fucked me, pumping my g-spot with his huge thick shaft. I reached in between my legs and began to rub his balls as they swung against me. I screamed and pulled my fingers back against my own soaking cleft and rubbed and rubbed until I came.

Ichigo reached down and grabbed my hands, pulling them behind me. By now, I was moaning and coming like you wouldn't believe. Ichigo was able to maneuver himself even deeper inside me, inducing several mini orgasms to burst. I could barely breathe and I had no choice but to open my mouth even wider when Ichigo leaned to taste my lips. That sudden moment was perfect. As I instantly shuddered in my ultimate climax, I felt Ichigo pull out and he grunted as his spunk squirted over my lower back. As my climax subsided and I began to come back to my senses, I pushed him away.

But…

He grabbed my chin with his other hand and pulled me towards his before whispering into my ear, "Fine Shorty, I'll tell you what… You know I've been after you for a while but you've always managed to ignore me. So I request to spend the rest of the night with you." He explained, "I'd assume you'll agree? We're both still drunk, horny and you've gotten a taste of what I have to offer. If so, I won't tell your brother anything that we did tonight." He let go of my face.

Seriously, I should have felt outraged and disgusted, but Mamba's sex was the best sex I had ever had. So, why would I refuse? Especially if he promised that this would be all taboo. And one thing about Ichigo— his word was his bond.

"Deal…" I shrugged, lightly smiling. "Why do I bother…?" Sex is so much steamer when you surrender to strong Sake… I would know.

~~~~  
>Argh, so <em>that,<em> was how I had gotten stuck with Mamba in my bed. The outcome? After our agreement, we proceeded with round two. Now I'm sore, I have a headache and we are both late for the dojo. Worse of all, Byakuya is coming to see me today which is why Ichigo said that crap last night. _Sneaky little bastard. _

On the flip side, I can say he isn't that bad of a guy. That's right I meant it, and _meh_, maybe I do find him to be a little attractive. My body squirmed as his hand slid down my belly again and his fingers moved over my thighs, his touch was getting firmer, he was waking up. The man yawned, slowly opening his eyes. Wasn't long till a smile popped on his face.

"Hmm… Morning…"

"Mm… Ichigo we're late…" I yawned.

"Pfft, oh well… Renji can train them today." Ichigo wrapped his arm around me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's all fine." I sighed, glaring back, "But what about my brother…"

_DING DONG! "Rukia?"_

"…Damn it!"


End file.
